


In every universe - Sobbe

by Love4fics



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love4fics/pseuds/Love4fics
Summary: Robbe approaches Sander at a club and asks him to play the part of his boyfriend so that Robbe can shake off his pesky ex. A night of adventure ensues.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	In every universe - Sobbe

Friday 20.06 PM

Milan bumped his hip against Robbes. "Come on! We're at the club,show me those moves.." Milan playfully egged him on while swaying his own hips to demonstrate.

Robbe looked to Zoe, she too was enjoying herself, her hands in the air and a grin on her red lips. Robbe found himself smiling too, this is what he needed after the week he'd had. A messy breakup with his ex had left him restless and moody all week. When Friday night hit, Milan barged into his room and swept him away to the nearest club to celebrate the single status of the members of the flat share. Well, Milan was well and truly single while Zoe was just in between an argument with Senne. Both he and Milan knew they'd be back together before school started on Monday.

So that's why he was here, in a noisy club with his little flat family hoping to dance the night away. Actually he needed a drink before he could truly commit to making a fool of himself with his awkward dance moves.

"I'm going over to get a beer, want one?" Robbe asked his two friends. "Sure, if you're buying honey" Milan replied with a flirtatious tone and a wink while Zoe just shook her head as she continued to dance to the music. "Ok" Robbe responded to Milan with a chuckle as he made his way to the bar.

As he placed his order for two beers, Robbe caught sight of bright platinum bleached hair from the corner of his eye.  
"Sander.." he whispered, as if the boy were merely a figment of his dreams and nights of insta stalking.

Robbe had first come across Sander via Britts Instagram post. Robbe had followed Britt on Instagram way back when she was dating his best friend Jens and hadn't bothered to unfollow her when they broke up.  
Roughly 6 months ago she had posted a Pic of her new boyfriend. This platinum blonde, leather jacket wearing handsome boy with a mischievous smirk on his face that had captivated and intrigued Robbe from the very first moment. Though he figured Britt was single again, judging from the fact that she'd deleted a lot of the pics of her and Sander together(not before Robbe had saved a few screenshots for himself) 

Robbe had stalked Sander on Instagram which is what cemented his fascination with the boy. 

Sanders Instagram was truly an enigma in itself. He only posted pics that were black and white with lyrics from David bowie songs. Yet, it felt so personal, so chaotic, so restless and wild, so like what Robbe imagined Sander to be. 

Robbes eyes continued to follow Sander and that's why he hadn't noticed his ex come up to him at the bar. 

"Couldn't even wait a week since we broke up to find someone new I see" came the annoying voice of his Ex. Robbe sighed heavily. "Likewise" Robbe said as he pointed to his ex and the rest of the thumping crowed. 

This is why he couldn't stand his ex, he was such a hypocrite and so demanding that Robbe felt suffocated. 

Just then the bar keep handed Robbe his two beers which he grabbed quickly hoping to make his exit. "Two beers?! So you are here with someone" his ex gritted out, sounding annoyed and not doing anything to hide it.  
Robbe really had to put an end to this, he'd honestly had enough.  
"Yes I am, I'm here with someone so just leave me alone" Robbe snapped in frustration. 

"Oh really, and who might that be? What's his name?" his ex questioned, a challenge in his voice. Robbe knew what his ex was doing, he was trying to get information on Robbes supposed new boyfriend just to point out all the flaws he could conjure up and ruin any chance of Robbe moving on. 

Ugh.. What even had he seen in this guy?

Just then Robbes gaze caught Sanders face in the crowd. Sander was walking towards the bar and Robbe couldn't think of a better specimen to shut his ex up. "His name is Sander" Robbe replied with what he hoped sounded like confidence as he strode towards Sander. 

Robbes heart was beating wildly in his chest, this was so unlike him. He was sure he was blushing bright red as he stood in front of Sander, blocking his path towards the bar.  
Sander stopped then and looked straight at Robbe, a tiny smirk on his face. Robbe swore it must just be the clubs lighting but he thought he saw a glint in Sanders eyes. There was an intensity in his gaze as Sander looked at Robbe and just then he opened his mouth to speak but Robbe beat him to it. 

"M-my crazy ex is pestering me so can you please just pretend to be my date for the next 2 mins? I'll give you a free beer for your troubles?" he chocked out as he thrust the extra beer into Sanders free hand. 

Sanders little smirk then burst into a full grin and Robbe went weak in the knees. He was so floored by this boy and he hadn't even heard him speak yet. 

"Hello does seem like an overrated conversation starter. I like your approach more" were the first words from Sander that Robbe ever heard and he felt something in him just melt. Sander had sounded better than he could have ever imagined. 

Sanders gaze shifted from Robbes wide eyes to over his shoulder. 

"I assume that's your ex then? The one glaring daggers at us?" Sander questioned, sounding amused.  
Robbe tuned too and he saw his ex now start to approach them with a frown on his face and his eyebrows knitted together. 

"Oh no,looks like we're in trouble" Sander said sarcastically as a chuckle escaped his lips,clearly enjoying this ridiculous situation. 

Robbe sighed, he wasn't sure why he'd thought Sander would go along with this plan. He shut his eyes tight and was about to turn around and face the music when Sander slung an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "My name is Sander and it's a pleasure to be your fake date for this evening.. Mr..?" 

"Robbe.. " Robbe answered just as his ex stood in front of them. 

Honestly Robbe was about to go into overdrive as he watched Sander start to chug the beer in his hand. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he consumed the drink. Oh fuck.. He thought to himself as coherent thoughts escaped him. 

"So, you're the new guy?" Robbe heard his ex ask Sander. Sander didn't look too bothered, he looked a bit annoyed in fact as he finished off his beer. 

"Sander" Sander introduced himself as he pulled Robbe in a little closer,almost as if guarding him. 

"Oh ya I know" Robbes ex replied, folding his arms defensively.  
".. You know me? Have we met?!" Sander questioned, genuine surprise in his voice.  
Robbe froze then, this was not the plan, Oh God... 

"No we haven't,which is what I find weird. I've never seen you at school, so where'd you meet Robbe? 

Robbe held back a sigh of relief, that was a close call.. 

"I didn't quite meet him, he sort of just bumped into my life" Sander replied smoothly as he turned to Robbe and smiled. It was a tender smile, one so soft that Robbe felt it was reserved for special occasions only... like this one. 

Robbes ex scoffed. "That's convenient" he mumbled. 

"No, that's fate" Sander replied confidently as his hands slipped lower to Robbes waist. It lay there as if he had held Robbe so intimately several times before. 

Robbes gaze fell on Sanders arms and followed it up to his face. He was surprised to see what looked like longing in Sanders gaze staring right back at him. 

Sander pursed his lips and gave a slight nod as if affirming a decision he just made to himself.

Sander turned then while using his arm on Robbes waist to gently turn him too. "Vamanos" Sander said as he guided Robbe further away from his ex. 

..... 

Friday 20.22 PM

Robbe continued to follow Sander deeper into the club. Sander had let go of Robbe after they were a safe distance from his ex, all pretense now fading away and sheer embarrassment taking its place.

He left his unfinished beer along with Sanders on a random table top and stuffed his hands into his jacket, feeling awkward and unsure of what to do with himself. 

Sander took a turn into a narrow path at the back of the club. Robbe could now see he was walking towards a fire exit. He stopped then, realizing Sander was done and now just leaving the club.  
Robbe pulled out his phone and stared at the 2 missed calls from Milan.  
He quickly called Milan back. "Hey, sorry I missed y-" but he was interrupted by Milan shouting on the other end of the line. It was hard to hear him over the music. 

"First Zoe abandons me for Senne and now you get kidnapped?! What's going on?" 

Robbe heard the fire exit door open and figured Sander had left. He was in no mood and wanted to just go home. "Sorry Milan, I ran into my ex. It was a mess, I'm about to head home now.." 

Robbe heard Milan groan on the other end of the line but he understood. "Guess I'm flying solo tonight, don't wait up for me" Milan responded as he said his goodbyes and ended the call. 

"The nights still young" Sander declared. Robbe was surprised to still see him there, propped up against the open exit door. 

"I thought you'd left.." Robbe heard himself say, a note of pining lingering in his voice. 

"Not without you" Sander responded and motioned with his hand for Robbe to follow him "Come, let's get a bite to eat"

The two of them were out on the streets now, their hands in their jackets protecting them from the cold night. 

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there. It was really nice of you" Robbe started off the conversation, feeling obligated to fill the silence.  
Sander shook his head, pausing to look at Robbe. Thats when he realized Sander was checking him out.  
"I was on my way to talk to you anyway" Sander responded, openly flirting now. 

Robbe smirked, a boost of confidence surging through him.  
Maybe Sander is bi? He thought to himself. 

"Come" Sander called out as he quickly turned and started to jog off down the road. A soft chuckle escaped Robbes lips as he ran after Sander. 

Friday 20.53 PM

"Best croque ever! " Robbe agreed as he finished off his meal. 

Sander had taken him to this tiny 24 hour joint that made sandwiches and promised the best croques Robbe would ever have. He wasn't lying. 

"Let me pay you for it" Robbe insisted but Sander refused once more. "You paid for the beers, so the food is on me" he clarified. 

The two of them then left, walking side by side on the pavement, their hands occasionally brushing. 

Robbe was in the middle of explaining a story that involved his flat mates when his phone started to buzz incessantly. "You should probably get that" Sander remarked, pointing at Robbes phone which light up in his jacket pocket. 

They paused their walk as Robbe took out his phone to view 6 unread messages from Jens. 

Message:  
JENS: Hey, there's a rumor going around that you've got a new boyfriend. Is it true?  
JENS: Aaron heard from Amber.  
JENS:Good for you, you're ex was a loser but Amber says your on a date with Sander?  
JENS: You know that's Britts boyfriend right? I think they're still together  
JENS:Hey, just be careful, don't want you getting hurt by possible school drama with Britt like what Jana went through. 

Robbe read the texts again...Sander was still with Britt? 

Sander walked in close to him and Robbe quickly put away his phone.  
"Anything urgent?" Sander asked with concern however Robbe was already drawing away.  
Maybe he was fantasizing this lure between them or maybe he was projecting. He needed to put some space between him and Sander. 

"Hey.. Wait" Sander called out as he gently caught onto Robbes hand. He let his fingers intertwine with Sanders and for a fleeting moment Robbe was truly lost. 

Sander was looking at him again, unmistakable longing in his eyes. Robbe wasn't making this up in his head,it was too raw an emotion, too bare on Sanders face for it to be anything but true. 

Sanders eyes dropped to Robbes lips and Robbe unconsciously bit down on his lower lip. 

That was it, that was the sign Sander was looking for as he slowly drew in for a kiss. Robbe tilted his head forward as well, bridging the gap between them.. Only to pull back at the last second. 

".. So-sorry, I can't" Robbe blurted out as he stumbled back. 

Hurt...  
It was so evident in Sanders expression but it lasted only a second. Robbe blinked and Sander appeared to be unphased. 

No no no... Robbe mentality yelled at himself as the person in front of him morphed into a stranger.  
Gone was the confident boy with the mischievous smirk. The boy who held him so tenderly, the boy who'd helped him escape his ex.  
The boy who'd said meeting Robbe was fate.. 

"I thought you felt something too" Sander whispered. His voice was almost inaudible, as if he were talking to himself.  
Sander let go of Robbes hand and put more space between them.  
"I tend to get a bit excited at times and umm..I-I tend to hype up my emotions" Sander admitted while sounding embarrassed of himself. 

A sense of defeat overcame Robbe. There was clearly something more going on in Sanders head, it wasn't just Robbes rejection. He couldn't let Sander blame himself, he had to confess. If he didn't say something soon Sander would leave and he'd never get another chance. 

Robbe grabbed onto Sanders jacket sleeve, looking at the ground because he didn't have the courage to look up into Sanders eyes yet. 

"I know who you are.. I mean I knew who you were before I came up to you at the club.. I know.. I know you're in a relationship with Britt so I can't start this..I-I can't be someone's secret, I don't want to be this one time thing you regret" Robbe confessed. 

There was total silence then. He half expected Sander to pull his arm free and walk off. 

"Maybe it's wrong timing, maybe if you were single and I hadn't just gotten out of a relationship then this could work" Robbe rambled on, filling the silence. 

"Britt isn't my girlfriend, we broke up almost two weeks ago..but she doesn't seem to get it" Sander finally spoke. He sounded dazed, like he was reevaluating things. 

"I.. I didn't know that " Robbe said, sounding stupid. Why hadn't he just asked Sander if he was single? 

Sander turned to look at Robbe and he was surprised to not see any anger there. 

"I don't want this to be a one time thing Robbe, I mean after meeting you.. I don't think I'd ever be able to forget you." Sander sighed and continued "I thought you wanted something here too.. That's all" 

Now Robbe had to reveal the second half of his confession...

He was nervous as heat sprang to his cheeks even in the chill winter of the night. 

"I came up to you because I've had a sort of crush on you since I first saw a picture of you on Instagram...and I knew you were the type to intimidate my ex. I just wanted him to back off, I wasn't even sure you'd go along with it" Robbe paused, looking up and straight into Sanders eyes. This was important, Sander needed to know. 

"Then I actually met you and I didn't think I'd ever feel something like this. I had a small crush on you, yes, but this past hour I realized you're so much more than the guy I built up in my head. You're so much more.. More vibrant and full of life. I really really like you, please could you give me some time?" Robbe pleaded. He hadn't meant to sound so emotional but he was desperate.  
There was something definitely there, something between them that he needed to fight for. 

Robbe watched as Sanders gaze started to focus on him, as if Robbe was pulling Sander back with his words. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so intense" Robbe whispered. 

Sander shook his head slightly and pressed his forehead to Robbes. "I get it. We can be friends. You might need time after your ex...Britt was..."he trailed off.  
"I broke up with her a month ago but she'd still call and text and I'd get confused and go back to her. I just felt so controlled by her.."

"Likewise" Robbe said and then laughed a little at how he'd said the same thing earlier today to his ex. The context this time however was completely different, he could in fact relate to Sander. 

"I was in the closet so long, my friends weren't any help really and I struggled with myself...I wanted to be in a relationship so bad, to feel what every straight couple got to experience. So I asked out the only other openly gay guy at school...he wasn't good to me..." Robbe managed to choke out and he left it at that. 

Sander placed a soft kiss on Robbes forehead and drew back slightly, still in the little bubble of safety they had created with each other.  
"You deserve better than the best Robbe" 

Friday 21.21 PM

An hour had passed since the two had left the club. Sander was taking Robbe on a mini adventure. They had consumed more alcohol at this point however the high they were on wasn't alcohol indused. 

"No Sander, no way!" Robbe shrieked and then started to giggle. 

Robbe wasn't sure how they'd landed on the topic of celebrity crushes but he was sure now that Sander was naming much older men to just get a laugh out of Robbe.  
The last celebrity Sander had mentioned was 63 years old. 

Sander shrugged "Can't be ageist Robbe" 

"That's not even a word!" Robbe half laughed-half yelled back in disbelief. 

"It is! You're just too young to know" Sander countered back, he too was laughing now. 

Robbe stopped walking, choosing to sit on a bench in the park they were walking through.  
He had been to this park several times during the day but never this late at night.  
The park closed post 8 Pm but Sander had jumped the fence effortlessly, insisting there was a place at the edge of the park that Robbe had to see. So Robbe followed. 

"It's not that much further, come" Sander called. Robbe lifted his arm and Sander yanked him upright but didn't let go of his hand afterwards. 

As they continued their walk Sander hummed the tune to Rebel rebel by David bowie. Robbe had to admit he found it adorable and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"We're here!" Sander declared, abruptly coming to a halt. He let go of Robbes hand and started to take his shoes and jacket off. 

"umm.. What?" Robbe asked, confused while looking around. 

Sander pointed at the vast grass lawn at the side of the path they had been walking.  
"We need to cross over the grass" he instructed. 

"And you're stripping because..?" Robbe questioned with pure amusement at how unpredictable Sander was. 

Sanders eyebrow rose hearing the question and a sly grin joined his face. 

"Keep those thoughts pure Robin, it's just my jacket and shoes. In case the sprinklers come on like they did the last time I was here.."Sander supplied. 

"I think I'll take my chances with the jacket, it's too fucking cold" Robbe remarked as he tugged his jacket closer to him. He did however take off his shoes, it'd been a while since he felt the grass under his bare feet. 

Sander simply shrugged and walked on the grass path.  
It wasn't long as the started down the incline till they reached the spot. 

From where they stood at the edge of the grass lawn Robbe could see an endless line of stars, except they were lights.  
Straight ahead was a clearing, no buildings or tress obstructing the view and far off into the distance he could see the docks. Beyond which lay the city structure, the lights from which reflected off of the water and made it look like tiny diamonds from where they stood at a hight.  
The moon was full in the sky and the trees around him in the park seemed to cradle him in an earthy sent and clear air.  
He felt both a part of this space and beyond it at the same time. Like he held the tether from the moon in the sky to the shimmering water and finally to grass he stood on. 

Robbe closed his eyes and wondered what Sander felt.  
He vaguely remembered seeing the sight in front of him as a picture on Sanders Instagram posted in black and white, but he couldn't remember the caption. 

He opened his eyes to look at Sander, not surprised to see the boy was looking right back at him. 

"This is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here" Robbe whispered. It was the two of them in their own little world. 

Sander smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.  
The two of them proceeded to sit down on the grass in comfortable silence. 

Robbe slid closer to Sander to take in his warmth while Sander closed his eyes and rested his head on Robbes shoulder. 

"I love this place but I can't come here alone" Sander suddenly confessed.  
Robbe turned his head, careful not to move Sander off his shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" Robbe asked, there was something about Sanders tone when he'd said it, he sounded distant. 

"I.. It makes me feel lonely. Like the world has ended and I'm the only one still living. Like I'm gazing at beauty but I look around and there's no one to share it with.." 

Robbe tried to catch Sanders gaze but the boy was looking straight ahead. 

Robbe once again had the sense that Sanders mind was drifting off into the distance with his thoughts and Robbe had to pick the right words to draw him back in. 

"I'm here now" Robbe added simply, choosing to be honest.  
"You have me to share this with" 

He watched as Sanders chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. 

"Thank you" Sander whispered back. 

Robbe had the urge to hold Sander then, to wrap him tightly in a hug. Instead he settled for a kiss on Sanders forehead. 

After a while Sander sat up and turned his body completely to face Robbe. "So, since when have you had a crush on me?" Sander asked mischievously, enjoying how it embarrassed Robbe. 

"Asking as a friend" Sander added. 

Robbe sighed dramatically, "Six months? I'd seen you at a couple of parties with Britt but I was still in the closet back then and you were already with someone. So I mostly just stalked your instagram.." 

He dared a glance in Sanders direction and almost laughed at the bug eyed wonder on Sanders face. 

"Six months? How have I never seen you before tonight?" Sander exclaimed.

"Well,I told you how my best friend Jens is Britts ex, so we mostly stayed away from her at any occasion...besides I think it's better we met now. You wouldn't have liked closeted Robbe, he was mean and confused" Robbe answered. 

"Wh-what made you want to come up to me at the club?" Robbe asked, he wasn't sure he believed Sander yet when he'd said he was heading to the bar to talk to Robbe. 

"I wasn't at the club to dance, I was there for inspiration" Sander started but paused to chuckle at the sight of Robbes cute and confused face.  
"I had a huge art assignment due last week and have been burnt out ever since. Drawing and music have always been my safe space. Not being able to draw anything for a while made me uneasy almost.. I-I can't explain why"

Sanders gaze raked over Robbe as he continued. "I walked out tonight hoping to find that something that would put me back at ease, and then I saw you. You were at the bar looking.. Not lost but like you were searching for something too. An-and the club lights were just illuminating your face in hues of pink and blue... That's when I thought, he is the one. My muse. I wanted to grab my camera then and there and just save that image in my memory for life.." 

Robbe raised one eyebrow when Sander trailed off. His heart was beating at an alarming rate and he swore he'd never been this attracted to anyone his whole life.  
This feeling of intensity settled in his chest but unlike his previous relationship it didn't press against his heart and make him suffocate. No, this feeling settled in his chest like a warm camp fire that was cozy and comforting but simultaneously frenzied and wild like fire works.

He knelt on the grass, cupping Sanders face in his hands. 

"I didn't bring my camera with me, so I wanted to take you away with me. To create memories that I can revisit and relive in my drawings of us" Sander confessed. 

Robbes fingers lightly brushed the side of Sanders pink cheeks. His touch was gentle and tender, holding onto this boy that he was undoubtedly falling in love with. 

Rain..?!

Water was suddenly soaking through his clothes and Robbe yelped. 

He heard Sanders laugh roar loudly through the night as he realized it was the sprinklers that had come on.. Just as Sander had warned him. 

Sanders arms snaked around Robbe who was still kneeling in the grass in front of Sander. A soft giggle escaped Robbes lips too, this was just so ridiculous. 

Robbes hands found their place on either side of Sanders face again. This time however he bent down and kissed Sander on the lips. 

He felt Sander react instantly, his back arching to reach for Robbes lips. It was a chaste kiss as Robbe drew back to look at Sander. 

True bliss, that was the expression he saw. He smiled down at Sander.

"What about being just friends?" Sander questioned. He seemed worried now.

"Fuck being just friends" Robbe replied 

Sander scoffed and nodded. "Fuck being just friends" he repeated. 

Robbe leaned down again and put his arms around Sanders neck as they continued their kiss while getting soaked by the sprinklers. 

Quite a bit if time passed as the two drowned themselves in each other, the last thin barrier between them now broken down.

Robbe loved the way Sander kissed him, it was passionate and tender. He had no idea how one person could consume so much of him while also giving back just as much.  
Sander was lying down on the now wet grass, the sprinklers had gone off a while back. Robbe knelt between Sanders legs, he had Sanders hands in his hair, Sanders lips on his neck, his jaw.. His lips. 

"You're shivering" Sander noticed and he sat up right. Robbe suddenly noticed how cold he was, how his clothes were wet in the freezing winter. 

Sander stood up and Robbe frowned because the making out had stopped. 

"Don't worry, I'll always have more kisses for you" Sander said, his coy smirk was back. 

Robbe took off his own jacket, his clothes underneath weren't completely drenched at least. 

Once they made it back to the park trail Sander gathered his jacket and helped Robbe into it.  
Robbe shamelessly took a whiff of Sanders scent that lingered in his jacket. 

"Won't you be cold?!" Robbe questioned feeling only slightly guilty for taking Sanders jacket. 

Sander took Robbes hands in his, "Keep me warm then" he whispered. 

...... 

Bonus 

Friday 23.08 PM

They had been walking for hours now, purposely taking the long way back to Robbes apartment. Yet, neither of them wanted this day to end. 

Robbe couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive. 

After they left the park they'd consumed some mixed alcoholic beverages in the name of retaining body warmth. They'd tried cartwheeling on an empty street, composing a rap on global warming and renaming famous fictional characters, all on their way over here.  
Sander had made sure there was enough time inbetween all their activities for a healthy make out session. 

"I'll make a playlist for you. You can't be dating a Bowie fan without knowing the lyrics to at least 3 of his songs" Sander insisted. 

Robbe just smiled back at him, so in awe of how in love Sander was with Bowie. 

"So we're definitely dating then?" Robbe questioned, a bit of his insecurity peeking through. 

"Not unless you pass the Bowie exam" Sander joked. 

Robbe opened the gate to his apartment building but continued to stand at the threshold.  
They had exchanged numbers and followed each other on Instagram but Robbe still wanted Sander to say the words, he needed to hear it. 

Sander climbed the steps and stood in front of Robbe, leaning down until their foreheads touched.  
"You and me Robbe, we're definitely dating. 100%" he whispered tenderly into Robbes ear. 

Sander bent down a little more until his lips found Robbes and the two of them stumbled into the apartment complex. 

"Come up, to my apartment" Robbe offered while he panted from that steamy kiss.  
"You sure..?" Sander questioned. 

"It's already pretty late and you're probably a far way from home. You can leave in the morning once you've sobered up" Robbe mentioned nonchalantly however he was nerves and jittery. 

"I'll call my mom and inform her, she gets worried if I don't come back home by midnight" Sander replied while smiling. Clearly pleased that Robbe wanted him to stay over. 

A short while later and Robbe was unlocking the door to his apartment. He was praying everyone was either still out or asleep. 

Robbe mimicked the silence motion as he placed a finger on his lips. 

The two of them tip towed into Robbes room without incident as Sander successfully clicked the room door closed behind him. 

"Lock it" Robbe instructed and Sander obliged. 

He walked over to his closet and picked some fresh clothes for Sander and himself.  
"Put this on, you can't sleep in your wet clothes" Robbe instructed though Sanders clothes had dried off a long time ago. 

Sander took the offered clothes and started to pull off his shirt.  
Robbe couldn't avert his eyes and he watched on as Sander changed in front of him.  
"Robin, was this all a clever ploy to get me into your bed?" Sander asked flirtatiously. 

"N-no I didn't" Robbe babbled. 

"Sure, I believe you" Sander said sarcastically. 

Robbes mind was a jumble then. He could see how Sander would presume Robbe had invited him up for sex. Problem was, Robbe wasn't ready to have sex. Not tonight at least. 

He wasn't a virgin by any means but he'd also not enjoyed his first time with a guy. That guy being his ex. 

"Hey, hey I'm only joking. Robbe!" he heard Sanders panicked voice. 

"Not tonight, it's been a long day a-and I'm just not ready yet" Robbe confessed. He looked down at the floor in embarrassment.  
He wasn't familiar with this feeling of shame, at least not around Sander. 

"Robbe, Robbe" he heard Sander call his name. 

He looked up finally and Sander came in and hugged him tight.  
"That was a stupid joke, I'm sorry. We're not doing anything your uncomfortable with" Sander promised. 

Robbe hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek, so great full that he'd met Sander. 

"I'm so happy I met you" Robbe voiced aloud. 

Sander gave him one of those soft tender looks that Robbe was quickly realizing were reserved for him. 

"I almost nearly didn't meet you tonight" Sander said. 

"How so?" Robbe asked almost immediately. 

"There was this secret gathering taking place today. A bunch of us from uni were going to spray some garbage trucks. I really wanted to join them but I didn't because of my art burn out. I couldn't think of what I wanted to spray.." 

"If I went there I wouldn't have seen you at the club" Sander concluded. 

Robbe didn't want to indulge that thought. They both stayed silent for a bit after this revelation. 

"No" Robbe finally said. 

"No?" Sander repeated, confused. 

"We would have still met" Robbe said with confidence.  
Sander chuckled, "Hows that?" he asked. 

"We were just meant to meet tonight. I know it, I feel it" Robbe said passionately, his cheeks did start to color a little though. 

"There's probably a parallel universe where you went to that event and I was there too. In that universe we would have met there but we'd still be us" Robbe concluded. 

"So you're saying you're mine, in every universe?" Sander questioned. 

"In every universe" Robbe confirmed. 

They slept together that night, enclosed in each other's arms. Safe and loved and complete.

The end

A/N: Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed this. It's my first time posting anything on this platform :D


End file.
